


Xisuma's Betrayal

by VoidSuma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Where are tags for anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSuma/pseuds/VoidSuma
Summary: Xisuma hated this. He hated being used. Even then, if it was between him and his hermits. He'd make the same choice everytime.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Xisuma's Betrayal

Xisuma hated this. He hated the puppet strings. He wasn't in control at all. His hermits were being used. He tried to tip them off, mutters of galatic towards the few he hoped could understand while he himself staying closed in and small. They didn't get it. Questioning looks until it happened.

His wrists were held behind him, forced to lean back against a wide chest on the stair case of town hall. He felt sick. Knees weak as his 'copy' held him tightly. He was a traitor, wasn't he? On both sides.

He squirmed a bit, his big purple eyes could only look so pleading, so apologetic. He could handle being captured. He wasn't unfamiliar to being used. He couldn't stand seeing his hermits getting harmed though.

This was going to be a war. He watched sliently as the other hermit's opposites emerged. They backed his twin, an army colored with red and blacks as he was held hostage. With a sword pressed to his back. He muttered something in galatic, his body glitching in it's attempt to teleport only to be forced into place by the other voidwalker.

The sword went through his chest. His wrists then release finally letting him teleport, only to land in front of the crowd of hermits and collapse. He couldn't protect them. He fell right into their hands. He coughed, blood spattering his helmet and he could feel arms pulling him into the crowd.

He could hear war break out. He couldn't protect them. His vision was blurry, he couldn't breathe, everything was screaming. He lost control of it.

Black. 

Everything... 

Then grass, the expanse of a plains biome stretched across them. Every single hermit sat around him, some injured, some confused. There is no way they didn't know now. It would be amazing if they didn't.

Sure, he could blame creation of the world around him on the admin magic. The mass teleport? Maybe not. He whispered another bit of galatic, smiling as his body started to prickle with numbness. He loved his hermits. He hopped his identity didn't change that. Yet something in him feared it would.

His chest was still open, bleeding messily on the grass as tired tears dribbled down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to explain. Explain his past, why his twin was going crazy, why he lied to them, why they couldn't stay and fight. He couldn't find the words. His mind rushing as his heart thudded in his ears. He couldn't even understand his Galatic thoughts at this point.

He felt the numbness take over. Did the hermits around him care? Were they helping him or was he going to bleed out? Are those shadows above him or is he imagining things?

He felt the feeling of static shiver across his body. He was glitched, another thing he'd have to worry about but something the hermits were unlikely to be able to help him with. A few knew of admin magic, some he had taught little tricks to get them out of a pinch or how to reload glitched areas. However, Xisuma was always the one to deal with entities, players, lighting and other huge glitches, like when the nether and the end merged (a nightmare for the admin). His thoughts made more and more sense to him as he thought in images, his hand gently holding the blood flowing through his armor. It got pushed away but he didn't mind.

His head felt light before he slowly accepted whatever would happen to him. His mind grew calm, the peace of sleep taking over him. He could hear the arguing of the hermits and the shouts toward him but he was too tired. He could worry about it when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah- u kno the sword stabby thing was supposed to be a different fic but then I reread this one and i was like 'wait a sec this one kinda has a plot line'. So I expanded on it a wee bit,,
> 
> I like to think that Evil X kinda thinks that X ratted him out to the hunters in order to live (u kno the bs that hunters use to make their capture trust them? smth like that) and he kinda adopts this evil voice that makes him hate X
> 
> until it gives up on Ex and they become friends again :"D
> 
> I left the ending open cause i personally like the idea of respawns but it didn't really fit and u dunno if he actually dies or not sooo ~open ending~
> 
> other then that pls give me feedback i appreciate it v much


End file.
